A technique of amorphous silicon thin film transistors Gate driver On Array (GOA) has been increasingly applied to the field of Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) manufacturing process. However, there exists a relatively large distortion in the output waveform of the current GOA driving unit, which may result in poor performance of the driving effect. Moreover, as the switching characteristic of the amorphous silicon Thin Film Transistor is inferior to that of the monocrystalline silicon Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Transistor, the power consumption of the former during the driving is relatively larger than that of the latter.
In order to effectively drive the gate and reduce a whole power consumption of the amorphous silicon thin film transistors GOA, the design in the structure of a new GOA driving unit and an operating mode of a series of the GOA driving unit are t important issues in the technique of amorphous silicon thin film transistors GOA.